Prue Halliwell
Prudence Halliwell was born on October 28, 1970 in San Francisco, California. She is the firstborn child of Patty Halliwell, a witch, and Victor Bennett, a human. As a witch, Prue developed the magical power of telekinesis, which allowed her to move things with her mind. On March 24, 1975, she was visited by a future version of herself. Also on that day, Patty signed a pact with the warlock Nicholas to bless a ring that made him immune to her daughters' powers. In November 1975, after two of her three sisters had been born, their grandmother Penny bound their powers to keep Nicholas from killing them and taking their powers. The memory of having had powers was erased by their grandmother. In high school, Prue was a very popular A-list student, president of the Student Council and a cheerleader. At some point, she also became rebellious, but it did not stop her from learning how to be responsible and protective of her family. Prue longed to be a professional photographer when she was young, perhaps as a psychic echo of her past life in the 1920s as one of Penny's aunts. At age 21, she got into a car accident and blamed herself for hurting Phoebe, who was hospitalized after the incident. When they went to college, Piper and Prue moved into an apartment together in North Beach. Prue took up History and was a serious student but still became popular in college, as she dated the captain of the football team (who later trains to be a demonized human), Tom. She graduated with honors from Gold State University. The two girls stayed in North Beach until 1997 when Penny became ill and they moved back in with Grams and Phoebe at the manor. Prue became engaged to her boss Roger and she asked Piper to be her maid of honor. Roger kept coming on to Phoebe secretly, then claiming Phoebe was after him so Prue dumped him. About this time, Penny took a picture of the three of them together in front of the manor. Penny planned to use a potion to bind the girls' powers forever against Patty's wishes, but died before she could do it. Prue came into her power with a mixture of shock and anger at her sister Phoebe, whom she blamed for her introduction to the Craft. Out of the three sisters (and even later compared with Paige) Prue struggled with her powers and her destiny the most, especially when dealing with her mother's past and death. However, when Prue did embrace her destiny, she did so with all of her energy. Prue originally has the power to move objects with her mind or telekinesis. Her telekinesis was originally focused by squinting her eyes; later, she learned to channel the ability with her hands. As her powers developed, she later acquired the skill of astral projection, the ability to project her soul from her body in a tangible state on the physical plane. In this state, the original Prue becomes unconscious while her soul projects into a concrete body. This power is triggered when she wants to be in two different places at once. Prue's astral projection self is identical with herself except that she doesn't have the telekinesis power. It's also been seen that injuries sustained by Prue do not appear on her astral self. When a stalker rendered Prue nearly blind by thrusting her face in photographic developer, her astral self showed no signs of the injury or the impairment, which were obvious on Prue's actual form. The limits of Prue's telekinetic powers were unclear, but she appeared to be able to move up to 400 pounds (180 kg) with her mind, sufficient to lift and throw two normal sized adults. She very seldom used her powers in complex manipulations, and never when affecting adult human-sized objects, preferring to simply lift and throw. Like her sisters, her powers were linked to her emotions. In Prue's case, the trigger was anger. Once, while frustrated by a crowd obstructing her passage to the hospital to transport the mortally wounded Piper, she telekinetically hurled several people out of the way, up to two at a time, in rapid succession. This incident also marked the first and last time she employed her power on innocents. Prue's telekinetic powers depended on a direct line of sight, or at least an intimate knowledge of the object's location in order to be manipulated. She could not telekinetically move an object if she didn't at least have an idea of where it was. In any case, she had to be in the object's immediate vicinity. It should also be noted that Prue's telekinetic powers were not the strongest in the family line. An ancestor of hers, Brianna Warren, reportedly was able to telekinetically move a sword (belonging to one of the Lords of War, Gabriel) "hundreds of miles," a feat which Prue admitted she probably couldn't do. Penny "Grams" Halliwell, believing them to be warlocks, was able to move Prue, Piper and Phoebe in a complex path to expel them from the manor. Prue has never demonstrated such fine control over human-sized objects. In a trip to the future, Prue blasted out an entire wall of the attic, showing her future self's telekinetic powers to be several times more powerful than she had ever displayed up until the time she died. The destruction of the attic was an accident brought on by a fit of pique, and not necessarily indicative of her limits. It is unknown how much Prue could have moved had she made a deliberate effort to test her powers. In contrast to the limits on her telekinetic powers, she could astrally project herself several miles away and didn't need to know anything about the destination. She once projected herself to Cole's side without intimate knowledge of his location. While kidnapped by Bane Jessup, she could astrally project herself to the manor to alert her sisters, without knowing the direction and distance. Phoebe, when using a spell to simulate Prue's astral projection powers, once projected herself to the underworld to provoke demons. Prue had never tried such a feat. While Prue's astral projection generally produced a tangible form, she could apparently become intangible in this state if she wished, as when she projected herself into the "unstoppable" demon Vinceres. Prue, being the eldest sister, saw herself as the head of the household; she was conservative, cautious and disliked surprises, and it was often left to the middle sister Piper to arbitrate between Prue and Phoebe, whom Prue regarded as immature, irresponsible and unpredictable. Their destiny as Charmed Ones drew the two sisters closer together, as well as Phoebe's intimate knowledge of the Book of Shadows. Once Prue came into her powers, she invariably became involved in criminal cases involving murdered, missing, or otherwise harmed innocents. This led her to reunite with her highschool sweetheart, Andy Trudeau, who had become a inspector with the SFPD. Their feelings apparently rekindled, they began dating again. On their first date in years, they end up picking up just where they left off (sleeping together), but afterwards, decide to slow it down. The relationship was turbulent - Prue's secret witchcraft caused a lot of difficulties. She was regularly late or a no show for dates and appointments with Andy, much to his frustration, and even more frustrating for Andy was Prue's inexplicable involvement in his cases, causing him to start a file containing his own hypothesis which was startlingly accurate. Eventually, Prue cast a truth spell on Andy without his knowledge, whereby 24 hours later, he would remember nothing from the past day. She used this to tell him the truth about herself to see if he could accept it. In the last three minutes of the day before the spell ended, he could not tell her that he could overcome it because he wanted a normal family, and so she called the relationship off. Andy grew hostile toward Prue after her many involvements with his cases without explanations. He finally caught her using magic to fight a demon, and she was forced to tell him everything. Andy was in a state of shock for a long time, but his feelings hadn't change since he was under the truth spell: he still wanted a normal life with a normal family, and nothing to do with magic. Prue accepted this, and they reamined close. Despite the lack of a romantic relationship, Prue and Andy still loved eachother deeply. Things looked hopeful, but at the end of season one Andy dies to save Prue. Andy's spirit visits Prue in a dream, assuring her that his death wasn't her fault, and that it was meant to be. While Prue initially accepts this, her viewpoint changes with greif. She soon begins to think there is no use to being a witch if she cannot save her loved ones from evil. Piper and Phoebe reminded her that she warned Andy to stay out of harm's way, but he chose to get involved, and he died a hero. After Andy's death, Prue dated a coworker, an irritaing, unorthodox, very anti-Andy character named Jack Sheridan. At one point, she suspect he was a warlock when she believed she saw him in two places at once. Turns out Jack has a twin brother, who was inpersonating Jack for fun. Though she hated him at first, he won her over with his charm. Jack helped her loosen up and stop taking herself so seriously, but when his lack of professional ethics and immaturity did not match up to where Prue wanted to go with her life, she broke it off with Jack. Another involvement, though not a relationship, was with crime boss Bane Jessup under the guise of being an assassin, and later when he kidnapped her to get her to help him clear his name. The relationship was based on sexual heat and short-lived, more of a flirtation than anything else. Prue first worked at the Museum of Natural History in San Francisco right after college, where she met Roger, who became her fiancé and then her boss after a nasty break up. Realizing the working relationship was as doomed as their romantic relationship, Prue quits in the series premiere. She then accepts a job at Buckland's Auction House, unaware that it is actually run by two warlocks posing as humans (Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster) who are determined to destroy the Charmed Ones. When they fail at that, Buckland's is in dire financial straights, and the bank comes in. Prue is invaluable in saving Bucklands-while saving the world-and all seemed fine. However, after a second takeover where profit became more important than honesty or ethics (they want to sell a fake Monet), Prue handed in her resignation to pursue a career in photography, something she had put on hold to pay the bills at home. Her renewed interest was probably sparked by Phoebe's revelation that in a past life, Prue had been a successful photographer. She joins 415 Magazine, and becomes one of their top photographers, fulfilling her true dream before she died. Prue had trouble with the right balance of work and play during her entire life as a Charmed One. She spent a lot of time and energy becoming a more powerful witch, referred to sometimes as the "superwitch" and "Wicca Wonder" of the family. This is probably because when they were very little and their mother died, Prue was the one who took care of Piper and Phoebe, though she played more of a fatherly role than a maternal role, with little patience for Phoebe in general for much of their lives until Phoebe turns it all around for herself. The warlock Zile kidnapped Prue and was married to her by the dark priestess, Dantalian. Because of this dark bond, Prue became evil and turned on her sisters. When Zile was vanquished by the Charmed Ones, the evil hold on her was released. In the Season 3 premiere, Prue first displayed martial arts skills on-screen while battling a court room full of demonically-possessed humans. In "Primrose Empath", She had her first battle with a demon without using her powers and performed highly skilled martial art feats due to her temporarily acquired empathic powers. Although Prue's martial arts skills were a talent introduced earlier on in the beginning of Season 3, their progression as the season went on garnered speculation on how her skills became superior even to the martial arts skills of Phoebe, who by then had more than two years of training, in such a short period of time. Another skill of Prue's that the series never revealed how she acquired or mastered was her gunslinger techniques. Prue also seemed to have magical troubles, even with non-magical beings. She was kidnapped by former gangster Bane Jessup, to help him fend off against the Ordo Malorum. On another occasion, Prue started having recurring dreams of a dangerous man named T.J. that hung out in a nearby bar, without knowing that her astral form was being used by her repressed emotions to get away from her responsibilities. After a murder outside the bar was blamed on Prue, the police started to look for her. At Piper and Leo's wedding, the police came after Prue, and T.J. crashed the wedding on a motorcycle to rescue her. Phoebe talked Prue into getting herself together and Darryl, Leo and Cole found the real killer. As if those other troubles weren't enough, Prue was affected by some of her sisters' own spells, which caused her to be transformed. Once, when Phoebe started to get hot flashes linked to visions of men being killed, the sisters learned that a Succubus was hunting in San Francisco. They cast a spell to attract the Succubus, which turned Prue into a man ("Manny Hanks"). Prue was then able to lure the Succubus to her doom. Also, when the sisters discovered a Banshee demon was killing people who were grieving, they cast a spell to track the Banshee, which ended up turning Prue into a dog. Prue's death was the eventual consequence, in the show's third season finale, of a series of events that involved magic becoming exposed, time being turned back, and the sisters being tricked by the Source of All Evil. After a battle between Piper, Prue, and the demon Shax next to the Manor was caught on tape by a television crew filming in the street, magic, and both the world of witches and demons was exposed to the general public, something which was to be avoided by both good and evil at all costs. After Piper was killed by an aggressive witch-wannabe, and Prue was ordered to be shot by special forces, there was no other choice for Leo, Phoebe and Cole than to try to make a deal with the Source of All Evil, which was attempted by Cole. The Source agreed to authorize the demon Tempus to turn back time by one day on Earth. The Source's trick was that while Prue and Piper, defending an innocent, were attacked by Shax just like previously, Phoebe, Cole and Leo were stuck in the underworld. When Leo and Phoebe eventually escaped from the underworld, they arrived in time to heal Piper, however, they were too late to heal the more seriously wounded Prue, who was already dead. According to her obituary, she died on a Thursday. Prue had a Wiccan funeral. Category:Charmed Category:Humans Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Death by Magic Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Bled to Death Category:Tragic Deaths